There are differences in the manual duplex (double side) printing capabilities supported by various printers. Some printers do not allow manual duplex printing. For example, paper having been previously printed on one side can jam within some printers when reloaded in the proper orientation for printing the second side. Different printers require reloading the paper in different printer-specific orientations. Proper orientation is typically a matter of trial and error.
Duplex printing and manual duplex printing, including supporting software to print all the odd sides, instruct the user to reload the copies, then print all the even sides, are prior art technologies. Some of these technologies are application based and work only with a particular application. Other methods are more general, but are still platform- and operating system-dependent. For example, these methods capture a user's job from the Windows operating system and then use Windows-specific software involving a print dialog box to print only odd pages or even pages, thus enabling the job to be manually duplex printed if the paper is properly reoriented manually between the two printings. It would be desirable in the art to provide a platform-independent system and method for manual duplex printing that clearly identifies the manual duplex printing capabilities of a printer and removes the guesswork from reorientation of the paper printed on a first side when reloading for second side printing.